Un héritage mouvementé
by malco
Summary: Désolé pour l'attente mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Alors j'espère que vous aimerez
1. 3 pour un magot

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.  
  
Chapitre 1 : 3 pour un magot  
  
En cette fin de mois de juillet, le temps était des plus maussades sur le quartier résidentiel de Privet Drive. Contrairement à l'année précédente, la pluie tombait en abondance et de façon continue depuis près de deux semaines. On aurait pu se croire en plein milieu de l'hiver et non en plein été.  
  
Contrairement à l'ensemble des résidents encore présents, Harry ne semblait pas du tout dérangé par les intempéries. Une lettre de Dumbledore lui ordonnant de diminuer au maximum toutes ballades afin de minimiser les risques de problèmes avec l'extérieur.  
  
« De toute façon, si c'est pour être suivit par un membre de l'ordre en permanence, je préfère rester à l'intérieur » pensa-t-il amèrement sentant que la conséquence principale étant de supporter en permanence son infâme famille de moldu.  
  
De ce côté, la situation avait changé légèrement. Les Dursley le considéraient toujours comme le parasite qu'il était, et Harry s'en moquait bien. Néanmoins, l'arrivé de Tonks accompagnée de Rémus et surtout de Maugrey trois jours après le retour de King Cross avait jeté un froid sur Vernon. Son idiot d'oncle avait refusé de laisser Harry utiliser sa chouette. Il croyait à l'époque que ses malades fous dangereux n'oseraient pas venir chez lui. En vérité, il comptait surtout sur le fait que tout comme Harry leur avait malheureusement expliqué plusieurs années auparavant, ils ne pouvaient pas faire usage de la magie devant des moldu en toute impunité. Ce point de vue était possible, mais ce n'était s'en compté sur un certain Maugrey. Autant l'ancien auror était à cheval sur les règlements, autant il ne se privait pas pour les contourner en vieux brigands qu'il était. D'ailleurs comme Vernon l'avait constaté, faire de la magie devant les moldus était des plus facile pour lui.  
  
« Alors Dursley » tonna Maugrey alors qu'il venait de transformer Vernon en petit cochonnet bien gras tout de même. « Vous êtes d'accord, plus d'interdiction pour Harry ou alors je suis certain que les pauvres chiens errants vivants dans le coin se régaleront d'un parfait petit cochon »  
  
« Alors vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? » cria-t-il, Vernon cochon ne répondant pas  
  
« Alastor je crois qu'il ne pas parler » le taquina Rémus en souriant largement devant le regard noir de Maugrey qui changea peu à peu.  
  
« C'est vrai » grogna-t-il « un grouick pour oui et deux pour non » prévint- il Vernon en s'abaissant vers lui, et en lui souriant d'une façon psychopathique.  
  
Les yeux de porcins de Vernon prirent un air des plus affolés et il laissa s'échappé un grouick des plus fort à croire qu'on allait dépecer.  
  
« Bien comme tout semble clair, nous allons vous laisser maintenant. Mais si vous nous obliger à revenir, sachez que vous regretterez d'exister » l'avertit-il en lui rendant son apparence normale d'un simple mouvement de baguette.  
  
Puis se retournant vers Harry, il lui fit aussi une remarque.  
  
« Et toi Potter, n'oublie pas de nous signaler tout problème, et surtout... »  
  
« Vigilance Constante » clamèrent Harry, Rémus et Tonks avant de se mettre à rire, extirpant à Maugrey un sourire de circonstance.  
  
« Un jour, je verrai un sourire véritable » lui dit Harry qui le fit sourciller, avant de rire violemment.  
  
« Les poules auront des dents Potter avant que cela se produise » répondit le vieux sorcier son œil tournant vers lui-même scrutant la pièce.  
  
« Fait attention à toi Harry » dit Rémus avant de l'étreinte et de disparaître dans un POP.  
  
« By Harry » lui fit Tonks en lui faisant un signe de main suivit aussi d'un POP, le laissant avec Maugrey qui terminait son inspection. Une fois effectuée et rassuré, un signe de tête de plus tard, il n'était plus là également.  
  
Depuis cet épisode, les relations avec Vernon étaient plus tendues et en même temps plus faciles. Pétunia ne lui parlait plus méchamment, quand elle lui adressait la parole, et Dudley l'évitait encore plus que la peste. Rien ne dérangeant sa petite vie tranquille ponctuée de rêves atroces et d'ignominies de Voldemort. Heureusement pour lui, la dernière intrusion du mage noir devait l'avoir échaudé et il ne tentait plus de s'immiscer dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Harry espérait que cela dure suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il soit suffisamment aguerri en occlumencie afin que les intrusions soient totalement impossibles.  
  
Le jour de son anniversaire arriva donc relativement vite, si bien qu'il eut la surprise de voir débarquer chez lui à 8 heures du matin, le trio de choc comme il l'avait surnommé qui réveilla de façon spectaculaire la maisonnée encore endormie.  
  
Un bruit percutant sortit de son sommeil, le couple Dursley et Harry. Vernon cria dans les escaliers contre son neveu, qui pourtant était innocent de tout, et découvrit deux sorciers debout au milieu du salon et Tonks qui se relevait parmi les débris de la table basse qu'elle venait de casser en transplannant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » voulu crier Vernon, mais les sons s'arrêtant brusquement de sortir de sa bouche grande ouverte.  
  
« Taisez-vous maintenant ! » ordonna Maugrey son œil surveillant l'escalier dont arriva quelques secondes plus tard Harry, effrayé en premier lieu par le tumulte avant d'entendre la voix inimitable de Alastor.  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire Harry » scanda Tonks avant de l'étreindre d'une façon exagérée, le percutant tellement violemment, qu'ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la vieille horloge qui menaça de s'effondrer sans l'intervention de Rémus.  
  
« L'horloge de ma grand-mère ! » s'insurgea Pétunia qui venait d'entrer avant elle aussi de subir un silencio de la part de Maugrey. Elle ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson avant de renoncer comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler.  
  
« Au moins cela nous fera des vacances » ironisa Tonks, le commentaire faisant réagir le couple de façon véhémente ce qui augmenta les sourires de sorciers.  
  
« Prépare-toi Harry, nous avons une affaire importante à régler et nous ne devons pas être en retard » l'avertit Rémus sérieusement.  
  
A l'attitude surprise de Harry, il expliqua rapidement la situation.  
  
« Nous devons aller à Gringott afin d'entendre le contenu du testament de Sirius. Habilles-toi de la meilleur façon que possible afin de faire honneur à ton parrain » il prononça ses mots, une émotion dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui tout comme Harry qui se pensait coupable de sa mort.  
  
« D'accord j'y vais » répondit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, le cœur gros comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son parrain.  
  
Il revint dans le salon, 20 minutes plus tard, lavé et habillé d'une robe de sortie marron qu'il avait acheté durant l'année passé. Elle lui allait juste, mais était tout de même préférable aux robes noires de Poudlard.  
  
« Comment allons nous y aller ? » demanda-t-il avant que Rémus lui tendit un vieux vinil qu'il pensa être un portoloin. Il s'en saisit quelques minutes plus tard, et sentit l'inoubliable crochet dans son nombril caractéristique de ce procédé de voyage.  
  
Au même moment, dans une salle du troisième étage de Gringott, une femme au teint blanchâtre, accompagné d'un garçon au cheveu blond platine entraient dans un bureau, où un gobelin et un sorcier et les attendaient.  
  
« Prenez place Mme Malfoy, M. Malfoy » déclara solennellement le sorcier, les invitant à s'asseoir sur l'une des 5 chaises devant le bureau, derrière lequel le gobelin était déjà assis.  
  
« Vous êtes légèrement en avance, nous allons donc attendre les autres intervenants de notre affaire » précisa le gobelin, ce qui sembla irriter Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
« Qui donc est aussi impliqué dans cette affaire ? » pensa-t-elle, sachant très bien que ses deux sœurs ne pouvaient l'être. Androméda étant déshéritée et Bellatrix non impliquée car en fuite. « Heureusement que Sirius n'a pas eut d'enfant car sinon l'héritage nous passait sous le nez » pensa-t-elle encore avant de comprendre que cela n'était pas gagné, en voyant entrer 3 sorciers qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins.  
  
Peu avant, Harry réapparu dans une salle même de Gringott comme il le comprit en voyant un gobelin les attendant vraisemblablement.  
  
« Je suis Gripos » déclara le gobelin d'une voix sèche. « Vous êtes attendu au service des héritages au troisième étage suivez-moi » continua-t-il avec un léger dédain pour les sorciers. Alors qu'ils commençaient à le suivre, il se retourna et s'adressa à Maugrey le faisant grogner.  
  
« Vous devez rester ici ou dehors. Vous n'êtes pas habilité à nous suivre » son ton tout aussi sec déplut à l'ex-auror qui décida tout de même d'obtempérer ne voulant pas envenimer la situation.  
  
Les trois autres sorciers suivirent donc le gobelin qui les mena dans la salle où se trouvait déjà les Malfoy.  
  
Lorsqu'ils les virent, les deux sorciers réprimèrent leurs colères. Drago lança un regard noir à Harry qu'il détestait encore plus car responsable de l'arrestation de son père. Narcissa elle, comprenait que ses pires craintes étaient fondées. L'héritage des Black devenait plus ardu à acquérir. Et comme allait lui confirmer, Maître Wallace et le gobelin en chef du service des héritages de Gringott, Pecksec, les complications étaient de mises.  
  
« Comme Sirius Black a été totalement innocenté, il y a 3 jours, son testament a donc à présent un caractère préférentiel par rapport aux requêtes de Mme Malfoy » les prévint Wallace attirant l'attention des 5 sorciers.  
  
« Comme il est convenu dans son testament que le professeur Dumbledore a eu la gentillesse de nous transmettre, il y a peu de temps. Comme je vais à présent vous expliquer, la succession Black est bien plus compliquée qu'il n'y parait. »  
  
Il donna alors un coup d'œil vers les trois plus jeunes sorciers qui se doutèrent alors qu'il était questions d'eux.  
  
« Tout d'abord, je vais laisser parler Pecksec qui connaît mieux que moi les conditions historiques d'héritage chez les Blacks »  
  
Tous regardèrent alors le gobelin qui expliqua la situation.  
  
« Depuis des générations, les conditions de la transmission d'héritage au sein de la famille Blacks est immuable, et cela malgré la présence des testaments préférentiels. Sirius Black connaissant ces conditions, à donner ses souhaits qui sont évidemment pris en compte. Cela explique le pourquoi de votre présence. » il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre.  
  
« Si l'héritier de la famille n'a pas de descendance à sa mort, alors la succession revient au premier de la génération suivante à remplir les conditions normales de l'héritage. C'est pour cette raison que M. Malfoy et Mlle Tonks sont présent aujourd'hui. »  
  
Tonks et Drago firent un signe de tête d'appréhension sans savoir de quoi il en ressortait.  
  
« Comme convenu, Sirius Black, a pu stipuler ses souhaits dans la limite du possible. D'où la présence de M. Potter et de M. Lupin »  
  
Lupin fit un oui de la tête, comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Sirius lui avait parlé de la bizarrerie dans l'héritage instauré plusieurs siècles auparavant suite à la disparition de l'héritier légitime de la famille sans successeur. De son côté, Harry était complètement perdu.  
  
Voyant le désarroi chez le jeune homme, le gobelin sourit et continua.  
  
« M. Black donne 5% de l'héritage à son seul ami encore en vie, Rémus Lupin, ce qui correspond au maximum qu'il pouvait léguer de façon normal. » il eut un grognement des Malfoy, mais le gobelin ne s'en soucie pas. « Il donne aussi le statut d'héritier à Harry James Potter. Il se partagera donc les 95% restant de l'héritage avec M. Drago Malfoy et Mlle Nymphadora Tonks »  
  
Tonks tiqua à son nom entier, mais se retint de tout autre chose. Les gobelins ayant toujours des réactions différentes et impromptues.  
  
Voyant que les 3 sorciers hésitant dans leurs réactions, le gobelin sourit d'un air froid et expliqua la situation.  
  
«Vous allez vous partager la fortune à hauteur de 65, 15 et 15% selon les conditions suivantes. En absence d'héritier légitime, plus de la majorité de l'héritage reviens donc au premier de la génération suivante au dernier héritier en date qui perdura la ligné de la grande et vieille famille Black »  
  
Les trois sorciers, y compris Drago contemplèrent le gobelin n'osant pas vraiment poser la question qui les tourmentaient.  
  
« En outre, le premier d'entre vous qui s'avéra marié au sens commun du terme et surtout ayant un héritier vivant, recevra 65% de l'héritage. Les deux autres auront 15% chacun de l'héritage. »  
  
Les trois se figèrent devant cette information surprenante sans vraiment réaliser.  
  
« Nous nous reverrons d'ici un an afin de constater l'évolution de la situation. Si dans un an plusieurs d'entre vous remplissent les conditions, nous évaluerons la situation afin de déterminer si les mariages sont réels et non truqués tout comme l'origine des héritiers. »  
  
Le gobelin fit un tour de table, voyant les réactions des 5 sorciers. Narcissa semblait confiante tout comme Drago. Rémus regardait la réaction de Harry qui lui tout comme Tonks était interdit devant la situation.  
  
Tous perdus dans leurs pensées propres, ils furent interpellés par le gobelin qui clos la réunion.  
  
« Rendez-vous donc dans un an afin de voir si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous remplis les conditions » sur ce, il se leva, stipulant par-là, de sortir, ce qu'ils furent encore sous le choc.  
  
Je sais, il y a mieux comme début pour une fic mais bon. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre de cette fic qui risque d'être différente des autres histoires que j'ai écrite. Autant vous dire que l'accent sera plus mis sur le comique que le sérieux et que certains personnages vont vous surprendre. Dites moi ce que vous pensez, cela m'intéresse. Dès que j'ai le temps j'écris la suite. A la prochaine By By 


	2. Tous une bonne raison de gagner

Réponses aux reviews :

Emihawk : Merci de ta proposition, mais la place est déjà pourvu.

Spaz : Cela a été long à venir mais je ne l'arrête pas.

Mangemort : Parfois j'éris vite, cela dépend.

White Wolf : Je ne dis pas encore qui, mais le prix risque d'être élevé pour certain.

Sandrine Lupin : J'aime beaucoup tes théories. Comme quoi je ne suis pas le seul à avoir l'esprit tordu. Je me sens moins seul tout d'un coup. En tout cas, cela risque d'être un truc comme cela.

Tar-nefys : C'est certain, ce sera délirant et marant. Harry et Drago ne sont pas sortit de l'auberge, surtout avec Pansy.

Lord Aragoth : Pas d'inquiétude, il n'y aura pas de Ron/Hermione. Cela ne dit pas non plus que ce sera un Harry/Hermione. Pour le savoir il faudra attendre.

Philippe Gryffondor : Content que ce premier chapitre spécial comme tu le nommes te plaise.

Nfertiti : C'est long mais voila enfin la suite qui arrive.

S-Jennifer-S : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire mes fics.

Imène : Merci pour les compliments; espérons que la suite soir idem.

Laika la louve : Et oui pour avoir l'héritage il faut se sacrifier en quelque sorte. Ce sera intéressant.

Popov : On verra bien si c'est Harry et Tonks, mais c'est possible.

SmacksKiller : Je compte continuer comme ça.

Désolé pour l'attente, mais mon chapitre est resté en stand by sur mon pc depuis plusieurs mois presque. Enfin il est là.

Merci à tous les reviewers, je en pensais en avoir autant pour le premier chapitre.

Merci aussi à ma correctrice Obal qui m'aide toujours.

J'espère que ce second chapitre va vous plaire. La fic est à prendre avec de l'humeur principalement.

Si vous avez un avis ouo question vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

Chapitre 2 : Tous de bonnes raisons de vouloir gagner.  
  
Le gobelin partit et la surprise passée, les Malfoy lancèrent un regard noir aux 3 autres avant de se lever et de partir sans demander leurs restes.  
  
Harry remarqua tout de même, l'air accablé de Drago et énervé de Narcissa qui pensait réellement récupérer le magot tout de suite. Malheureusement, l'esprit tordu de son cousin devait l'en empêcher à son plus grand désarroi.  
  
Les Malfoy quittèrent Gringott aussi vite retournant sans attendre vers la demeure familiale des Malfoy, où en l'absence de Lucius, Narcissa pouvait régner de mains de maître. En cela, l'incarcération de son idiot de mari comme elle le surnommait avait du bon.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par sa sœur Bellatrix qui ne se souciait pas d'être aperçue alors qu'elle était évadée d'Azkaban.  
  
« Tu n'as pas l'air d'être contente ? » Fit-elle, Narcissa essayant de cacher sa colère.  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas rester si proche des fenêtres quand tu viens ici » lui rappela-t-elle, sa sœur faisant une moue désinvolte, à croire qu'elle se fichait pas mal de se faire prendre.  
  
« Ils ne sont pas assez malins pour venir ici » répondit-elle  
  
« Ils ont été assez malins pour te capturer et t'envoyer toi et ton imbécile de mari à Azkaban croupir pendant des années » répliqua sèchement Narcissa faisant sourciller Bellatrix et tiquer Drago, stupéfait d'entendre sa mère parler de la sorte alors qu'elle lui était toujours apparue comme une sorte de pot de fleur derrière son père.  
  
« Il y a un problème avec notre héritage ?» demanda-t-elle, insistant trop sur le « notre » au goût des deux Malfoy.  
  
« En effet oui »  
  
Durant les minutes qui suivirent, elle raconta à sa sœur, les règles pour obtenir l'héritage, et celle-ci fut bien moins discrète dans sa réaction. Après une séance de hurlement comme elle le faisait étant jeune, Bellatrix se tut.  
  
« Décidément, ma pauvre sœur, tu es encore plus malade qu'avant. Toujours à faire un caprice quand tout ne se passe pas comme prévu »  
  
Elle lui répondit par un regard noir, voulant dominer Narcissa comme elle le faisait, mais contrairement à son enfance, cela ne sembla pas marcher.  
  
« Primo, ce n'est pas « ton » héritage. Secundo, ce n'est pas avec un comportement aussi infantile que les choses vont évoluer dans notre sens. Alors arrêtes tes caprices d'enfant et quitte cette maison histoire de nous laisser tranquille et d'évaluer la situation. »  
  
Drago tout comme sa tante était stupéfait de l'attitude et des paroles de sa mère. Elle tenait tête facilement à sa sœur alors que durant les mois précédents, elle ne lui disait rien. A croire que depuis l'arrestation de son père, elle était plus libérée, comme plus entravé par sa présence. Impressionné, il comptait à présent sur son aide pour justement parvenir à reprendre l'héritage au nez et à la barbe de sa cousine et de son pire ennemi depuis 5 ans, depuis leur seconde rencontre.  
  
« Ce ne sera pas longtemps ton héritage de toute façon » la prévint Bellatrix, intéressant tout de suite Drago.  
  
« Notre seigneur compte bien le récupérer une fois que Drago l'aura gagné. Grâce à lui, il aura la plus grande fortune du pays à sa disposition. Il pourra alors mener ses projets tranquillement sans se soucier de l'argent que cela coûtera. » Expliqua-t-elle satisfaite à la mine déconfite de sa sœur.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, en échange, il te redonnera les actifs des Malfoy qu'il a récupéré par Lucius. Il ne veut tout de même pas que la famille de l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs soit dans le besoin. » se moqua-t-elle, sachant très bien que depuis que Voldemort s'était approprié une grande partie de la fortune des Malfoy, et surtout depuis l'arrestation de Lucius, le niveau de vie au manoir était plus restreint. Drago l'avait comprit quand sa mère avait refusé de lui acheter un nouveau balai pour le quidditch. Il ne savait pas alors qu'il n'était plus aussi riche qu'avant.  
  
A ce moment précis, dans son esprit tout comme dans celui de sa mère, la motivation pour répondre aux exigences du testament augmenta.  
  
« Connaissant Potter, il aura du mal pour trouver une fille pour l'aider, surtout qu'il va être bloqué hors de notre monde jusqu'à Poudlard. Le problème peut donc venir en premier lieu de ma cousine. Problème bien plus grand qu'elle est plus âgée que moi et Potter. » Pensa-t-il avant de parler à sa mère.  
  
« Nous devons l'emporter et retrouver notre fortune. Je suis prêt à tout pour cela » annonça-t-il vaillamment.  
  
« Fort bien, Drago » le félicita sa tante. « Fais-nous un beau bébé dans les pus brefs délais, et tout le monde sera content » continua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard amusé.  
  
« En plus, je suis certaine que Pansy fera une parfaite épouse et... Drago ? ... Drago ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant le choc sur le visage de son neveu dès le moment où elle avait mentionné le nom de Pansy.  
  
« Ce n'est pas vrai, pas elle » pensa-t-il, son visage prenant une teinte des plus blanc en comprenant qu'elle était comme prévu depuis des années sa futur femme. Il avait tenté depuis des années et son entré à Poudlard de l'éviter comme la peste. Malheureusement, en ce moment précis de l'histoire elle se rappelait à son mauvais souvenir telle une maladie incurable. Les perspectives de gagner l'héritage restaient, mais les conséquences devenaient très fâcheuses.  
  
Alors que les deux Malfoy quittaient les lieux, Harry lança un regard des plus paniqué à Rémus. Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'impuissance et le fit sortir accompagné de Tonks. Ils quittèrent la banque dans le silence, Rémus ne voulant pas briser le mutisme de Harry. A l'annonce du testament, il s'était préparé à aider Harry, et était à présent fort surpris de voir que Tonks était dans le même état que lui. Elle non plus ne disait rien et semblait réagir de la même façon, stupéfaite et sans réaction.  
  
Rémus décida de leur aérer l'esprit.  
  
« Allons manger une glace. » décida-t-il obtenant un léger signe de tête des deux sorciers qui le fit soupirer.  
  
« Ne faites pas cette tête, ce n'est pas la mort. Il y a pire. » Affirma-t- il en terminant sa glace tranquillement attablé à la terrasse de Floriant Fantôme.  
  
« Et quoi par exemple ? » siffla Tonks en colère.  
  
« Imaginez le bébé de Malfoy et Parkinson »  
  
Tonks eut un air dégoûté sur le visage alors que Harry souriait à la limite du rire.  
  
« Vision de cauchemar » répliqua-t-il qui fit rire Rémus  
  
« Oh oui. Et connaissant les Parkinson il a du soucis à se faire » continua Rémus.  
  
« Un mariage arrangé est peut-être la solution de facilité mais quand même. Si la fille de Parkinson est comme ses parents, je crois que pour la première fois, je vais plaindre mon cousin. »  
  
« C'est vrai » approuva Harry « La contre partie de l'arrogance, un thon comme épouse » éclata-t-il de rire, ne se contrôlant plus totalement.  
  
Devant les regards inquiets de Rémus et interrogatif de Tonks, il s'expliqua simplement.  
  
« Devant cette flagrante idiotie, oh la la, je parle comme Hermione, il est préférable de rire que de pleurer, et de souhaiter que tout s'arrange. »  
  
« Ouais, c'est vrai » fit Tonks en prenant un air pensif qu'elle arborait depuis la réunion avec le gobelin. « Il va y avoir du boulot pour empêcher mon cousin de prendre l'avantage. Car il est hors de question de lui laisser cet héritage »  
  
« Surtout que si c'est le cas, c'est Voldemort qui risque d'en profiter réellement. Il a déjà accès aux fortunes de ses mangemorts. S'il prend possession de celle des Blacks, il aura suffisamment d'argent pour lever une véritable armée. » Expliqua lugubrement Rémus en baissant le ton afin que personne autour d'eux ne les entendent.  
  
« Bientôt tu vas me dire que c'est pour la bonne cause que nous devons le faire » maugréa Harry peu enclin à se laisser faire même si au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. La perspective de laisser Drago et Voldemort les mains libres avec la plus grosse fortune du pays n'était pas des plus tentante.  
  
Lorsqu'il revint à Privet Drive, Harry salua de façon simple sa famille qui lui rendirent un regard mauvais s'en être mauvais, la présence de Rémus avec le garçon suffisait par les effrayer.  
  
« Vous allez rester manger ? » demanda en espérant le contraire Pétunia un sourire crispé sur le visage  
  
« C'est si gentiment demandé que j'accepte l'invitation » s'empressa de répondre le maraudeur en souriant au grand agacement de Vernon et à la frayeur de Dudley qui bizarrement était encore là. En vérité il venait de se lever de sa sieste de l'après midi. Officiellement il ne dormait pas assez, mais officieusement, la chaleur était trop lourde pour sa lourdeur. Son entraînement de boxe ne suffisait plus maintenant pour palier ses repas qui depuis ses premiers matchs augmentaient encore plus.  
  
La fin de cette drôle de journée se passa comme le reste. Le repas avec les Dursleys fut des plus plaisant pour Harry. Ils n'osaient pas la moindre critique à son égard ou envers le monde magique en général. A la suite du repas, Rémus parla longuement avec Harry de choses diverses et variées. Il le savait affaibli moralement depuis la mort de Sirius et cette journée ne l'aidait pas. Les informations que lui transmettaient les membres de l'ordre attaché à sa surveillance allaient dans la même direction. Il se repliait sur lui-même de façon encore plus flagrante qu'avant son entrée dans le monde magique à ses 11 ans. Son premier mois de vacance avait été des plus ennuyeux et solitaire. Pour son propre bien, il devait faire en sorte que le second avant la rentré soit bien mieux pour lui. En cela, la nouvelle situation permettait de trouver des solutions à sa solitude et à son mal être.  
  
En tant que personne la plus proche de lui, il était de son devoir de tout faire pour améliorer la situation. Il décida d'ailleurs d'en parler plus tard dans la soirée avec Dumbledore en même temps que lui et Tonks expliqueraient la situation à propos du testament de Sirius au professeur.  
  
Il laissa donc Harry seul dans sa chambre, toujours tourmenté par les nouvelles de toutes sortes, et retourna à Grimauld Place voir Dumbledore. Il allait également en profiter pour prendre le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait dans la maison avant de l'évacuer. Le testament ayant été lu, l'ordre du Phœnix ne pouvait plus se servir de la maison, et même si elle n'était plus utilisée. D'ailleurs quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut accueillit par Molly Weasley qui courait dans tous les sens, les bras chargés d'ustensiles en tout genre.  
  
« Bonsoir Rémus. Nous venons de recevoir la visite d'un gobelin du service des héritages. Ils nous ont donné 2 jours pour évacuer les lieux. » Commença-t-elle à expliquer. Réalisant qu'il était au courant, elle stoppa net. « Si tu veux voir Dumbledore, je croix qu'il t'attend avec Tonks dans le petit salon »  
  
Rémus lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la pièce en question, qui était le salon préféré de la mère de Sirius. En y rentrant, il ressentit toujours un léger malaise en pensant à cette ignoble femme qu'il avait peu connue et qui avait rendu la vie aussi difficile à son fils.  
  
Un bonsoir Rémus de la part de Dumbledore le ramena au présent. Déplaçant le regard dans la pièce, il salua le directeur et fit un sourire à Tonks qui semblait plus sereine que quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur un petit canapé en face de l'illustre sorcier, et commença son compte-rendu de la réunion à Gringott. Tonks intervint également donnant en même temps son avis personnel à la situation.  
  
« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ai fait cela à Harry. Il est bien trop jeune. » S'emporta-t-elle avant de se taire, réalisant qu'elle venait de parler avec trop de véhémence.  
  
« Les mœurs ont changés. Mais il y a encore quelques décennies, les mariages étaient célébrés tôt. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que plusieurs naissances aient lieu à Poudlard. Où croyez-vous que je sois n ?»  
  
Les deux autres sorciers se regardèrent devant cet aveu, le directeur souriant à la pensée de sa naissance.  
  
« C'était, il est vrai, une autre époque. Cela ne se produit plus maintenant. En tout cas pas fréquemment. Mais c'est tout à fait possible. Et d'ailleurs en ces temps de crises, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce genre d'évènement ne se produise. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est que Harry soit prêt à cette éventualitée »  
  
« Vous allez l'aider ? » s'offusqua Tonks  
  
« Comme je vous aiderai si vous cela vous inquiète. Il est hors de question de laisser Voldemort mettre la main sur la fortune des Blacks. Il est important de le contrecarrer à tous les niveaux » continua le professeur.  
  
De toute évidence, ils étaient assez réticents à l'idée ce qui allait se passer dans le futur proche de Harry. Dumbledore le compris et avait une solution.  
  
« Avant de commencer, il faut qu'il soit prêt pour cette tâche si particulière »  
  
« Professeur, certains adultes ne seront jamais prêts alors comment voulez- vous qu'il le soit alors qu'il n'a que 16 ans ?»  
  
L'argument de Rémus fit mouche quelques instants avant que le directeur répondet d'une façon simple.  
  
« Il a déjà la maturité même s'il sort d'une période colérique. La seule chose dont il a besoin, c'est de savoir comment cela se passe. Et pour cela, la meilleur chose c'est des travaux pratiques » décréta-t-il avec ferveur.  
  
Rémus fit des yeux ronds alors que Tonks rougissait comprenant le sous- entendu.  
  
« Vous n'y pensez pas ? » déclara-t-elle outragée.  
  
« Bien sûr que si Nymphadora. » il s'arrêta une seconde, avant de leur annoncer « Et je connais d'ailleurs la personne idéale pour l'aider » avoua- t-il dans un sourire alors que les questions fusaient dans les têtes des deux sorciers sur l'identité de cette personne.


	3. Des expériences différentes

Je sais vous vous demandez mais incroyable, il revient après autant de temps.

J'espère que les anciens lecteurs seront content de voir la suite de cette fic et pour les autres, j'espère qu'ils aimeront

Bonne lecture

By By

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Des expériences différentes.

Les jours commencèrent à passer inlassablement de monotonie à Privet Drive pour Harry. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Rémus lors de leur dernière rencontre, son moral était assez bas. Tout comme lors du bal au tournoi des 3 sorciers, il se trouvait devant un défi bien plus incroyable et effrayant pour lui que les sirènes, dragons et toutes autres créatures possibles et imaginables que l'on pouvaient trouver.

« Bon sang mais comment je vais me sortir de cette situation » soupira-t-il en se grattant les cheveux de nervosité. « C'est à peine si j'arrive à rester correct dès que je suis avec une fille qui me plais » se lamenta-t-il.

« Surtout qu'il faut que la fille te plaise » fit une voix mesquine dans son esprit, qui ne lui remonta pas le moral.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi à broyer du noir, quand un coup de sonnette retentit au rez-de-chaussée, le sortant de son isolement.

« Je n'y vais pas, ils n'ont qu'à se déplacer » décida-t-il farouchement peu enclin à aider sa gentille famille.

Deux coups de sonnette plus tard, il changea d'avis et se précipita dans l'escalier et se dirigea vers la porte. A sa surprise, il ne trouva pas de trace de sa famille et dans un sursaut de paranoïa digne de Maugrey, mettant sa main dans sa poche, saisi sa baguette qui s'y trouvait. Valait mieux rester prudent.

Il avança sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte. Il fut stupéfait par la personne lui faisant alors face.

« Vous y avez mis un temps jeune homme ! » s'offusqua-t-elle avant de pénétrer dans la maison comme si de rien n'était.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle posait déjà ses affaires dans le salon, et se retournait vers lui.

« Pour faire rapide, le professeur Dumbledore m'a confié une mission assez particulière que je me dois de remplir et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas la plus à l'aise dans celle-ci. Mais le directeur doit avoir ses raisons alors passons » continua-t-elle rapidement.

« Une mission ? » hésita-t-il à demander décontenancé devant le ton strict de la femme.

« Oui. Une mission importante » conclu-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. « En tout cas il faut le voir de cette façon » un léger sourire naissant sur le visage.

Quand elle quitta la maison, profitant au mieux de l'absence arrangé par Mondingus des Dursley, elle semblait fatiguée plus que de raison. En laissant de cette façon Harry après plusieurs heures, elle avait un sentiment mitigé à l'esprit.

« Il est trop jeune pour cela. C'est trop pour lui » se dit-elle tout en faisant un signe de tête passant à côté de l'endroit de surveillance de Maugrey, sentant la colère montée comprenant qu'il devait bien entendu avoir tout vu ce qui c'était passé dans la maison.

Ils se retournèrent alors à leurs occupations, essayant de ne plus y penser. Peine perdu, tout comme pour Harry qui dormait en ce moment, un rêve agréable, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Harry ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, encore sous le choc de ce qui c'était produit lors de la soirée d'avant. Son ventre trahissant alors un manque de nourriture pour cause d'oubli de repas le soir d'avant, il se leva rapidement, se faufilant sans bruit jusqu'à la cuisine encore déserte à cette heure matinale.

« Au moins j'aurai le temps de manger avant le réveil des autres » se réjouit-il profitant de la nourriture contenue dans le frigo, sachant très bien que quoi qu'il arrive, il le paierait sûrement au réveil des Dursley alors autant en profiter.

Ne prenant pas son temps, il eut terminé avant l'arrivée de sa tante, venant préparer le petit déjeuner de son Dudleynou adoré, à croire qu'il allait mourir de faim dans la minute. Ce fut avec cette idée en tête qu'il retourna dans sa chambre qui lui paraissait à présent moins austère et froide. En entrant, il vit amusé, le contraste saisissant entre sa chouette et coq qui se trouvaient tous les deux sur son lit. La première restant fière et digne comme toujours et l'autre comme toujours remuant et énervant.

« Hermione et Ron je suppose » pensa-t-il en prenant les deux lettres, leur lecture le lui confirmant.

La suite de cet été pour le moins surprenant en évolution passa relativement vite pour lui. Contrairement à ce que lui avait promis Mme Weasley et les autres, il fut contraint de rester tout le reste du mois d'août à Privet Drive au grand dame des Dursley qui comptaient bien comme les autres années le voir partir d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais en tout cas partir plus tôt. Malheureusement cela ne fut donc pas le cas.

« Hé vient ici !» lui cria son oncle par une matinée ensoleillé, le faisant se relever d'un de ses livres et maugréer doucement avant de le rejoindre. Il s'attendait déjà à une occupation diverse mais la couleur du visage de son oncle lui fit penser à autre chose. Se retournant alors, tournant le dos à son oncle, il sourit en voyant Tonks les cheveux oscillant entre le rose connu et le roux innovant.

« Salut Harry, on fait un tour ? » proposa-t-elle tout de suite, l'agrippant et l'entraînant aussitôt vers la sortie.

« Ne vous en faites pas je vous le ramènerais entier et vivant » plaisanta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers la famille de Harry qui les observaient avec dégoût. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais dévergonder votre fils » cligna-t-elle de l'œil alors que Vernon devenait encore plus rouge. Avant qu'il ne commence à crier contre eux, rattraper par sa femme essayant de le calmer à cause des voisins, les deux sorciers marchaient déjà hors de la maison, direction le petit parc se trouvant non loin.

« Alors la fin des vacances se passe bien ? Pas trop perturbant ? » Demanda-t-elle cassant le silence alors qu'ils arrivaient à hauteur du parc.

« J'aurai préféré être avec les autres mais je ne veux pas me trouver chez lui c'est trop tôt »

« Je te comprend. C'est aussi le cas pour moi, je préfère mon petit appartement. C'est plus petit mais c'est tranquille » expliqua-t-il « c'est du côté normal » murmura-t-elle.

« Cela permet d'avoir un certain anonymat ce qui pour moi est une bonne chose et désiré » soupira-t-il pensant déjà à sa vie dans le monde magique.

« C'est vrai que la légende vivante doit avoir des difficultés à vivre tranquillement » le taquina-t-elle alors que le visage de Harry passait à l'amusement.

« Tu peux le dire en effet. »

« Peut-être mais ce sera un bon point pour ce que tu va devoir faire ! » lui faisant un regard aguicheur le faisant rougir aussitôt alors qu'elle rentrait dans un fou rire à la réaction du garçon.

« Comme le reste cela s'apprend et progresse avec le temps » continua-t-elle, Harry ne parvenant pas à reprendre le contrôle sur lui même.

« J'arrête. Mais j'ai une question. Tu as une idée pour la suite… comme gente demoiselle ?» lâcha-t-elle pour finir terminant de le mettre mal à l'aise pour tout le reste de la journée.

Durant le temps qui le séparait de sa rentrée à Poudlard, il reçut plusieurs fois la visite de Tonks et de Rémus. Etant dans le même bateau, Harry pouvait facilement leur parler de ses doutes et autres ressentiments de l'âme fréquente à cet âge.

« Dans deux jours, Kingsley et Maugrey viendront te chercher pour te rendre à King's Cross »

« Tu seras en sécurité avec eux » compléta Tonks. Harry confiant envers les deux hommes.

« Tu as prévu quelque chose pour la fin des vacances ! » demanda innocemment Rémus mais pas trop semblant connaître la réponse.

« Tu le sais déjà ! Non ? » Fit-il complètement rouge.

« Je sais juste que tu vas recevoir de la compagnie. Je ne sais que cela » la taquina-t-il « mais si tu veux m'en parler je suis tout ouïe car je me pause des questions »

« Le vieux fou veut me savoir « opérationnel » avant de rentrer à Poudlard !»

« Pourquoi tu ne l'es pas ? » plaisant Tonks avant de se reprendre comprenant son erreur.

« Ce n'est qu'un désagrément passager. En tout cas espérons le …» releva Rémus avant de rire ne pouvant pas se maîtriser.

« Voyons Rémus soit au moins un peu compatissant. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui et avec ça en plus » grimaça-t-elle. « Enfin espérons que la demoiselle soit compétente pour …»

« C'est bizarre car je ne crois pas que ton père ai connu ce problème. Quoique avec Lily il avait bien d'autres problèmes à régler avant d'arriver là et …» il fut stoppé par la main de Tonks en travers de la bouche, réalisant tout d'un coup à qui il parlait et surtout de quoi il parlait. Maintenant sans Sirius à ses côtés, lui aussi commençait à prendre Harry pour son père et se comporter avec lui de la façon semblable qu'il le ferait avec James.

« Désolé Harry ce n'est ni le lieu, ne l'endroit » s'excusa-t-il, la conversation reprenant une tournure plus normal, la réussite de Harry en potion restant alors le sujet central à cause de la stupéfaction de tout le monde.

« Tu vas endurer beaucoup de choses pendant 2 ans mais au moins tu peux devenir auror » remarqua Tonks.

« C'est le principal oui » dit Harry enthousiaste.

La journée passant vite, les deux sorciers le quittèrent sachant très bien qu'ils ne le reverraient pas avant quelques temps. Après conseils de tout ordre, ils séparèrent, non sans une dernière parole de Rémus.

« Ne fait pas trop de folie non plus Harry » désirant le taquiner une dernière fois, Tonks derrière lui souriant de sympathie.

Le lendemain en soir, les Dursley étant une nouvelle fois de sortie à la recherche d'un buffet froid à volonté sur un bateau, qu'ils ne trouvèrent jamais. Une personne désirant voir Harry se présenta à l'entrée, et ce fut un Harry encore plus anxieux que précédemment, qui lui ouvrit.

« Bonsoir Harry ! »

« Bonsoir » répondit-il poliment en fermant la porte.

« Prêt pour la suite » demanda-t-elle, Harry lui répondant par un simple signe de tête. « Alors allons-y »

Lorsqu'il se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit, il eut la surprise de se réveiller, une personne se trouvant à côté de lui. Les images des dernières heures lui revenant à l'esprit en rafale. La personne alors se réveillant sourit en voyant son sourire béa sur le visage et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Il faut de l'entraînement mais pour un début …» le faisant rougir ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Je crois que tu es prêt pour aller à la rencontre des tes camarades féminines » rajouta-t-elle.

« Je le crois aussi » répondit-il.

* * *

Un peut plus tôt au cours du mois d'aôut :

Dans un manoir encore plus lugubre que Privet Drive qui respirait la propreté, Drago Malfoy observait intrigué par la fenêtre de sa chambre les allés et venus dans le jardin. En effet, depuis tôt dans la matinée, plusieurs sorcières entraient et sortaient du manoir, faisant toutes un tour avec Narcissa, sa mère dans le jardin, discutant acharné. Le jeune Serpentard ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais se doutait que c'était en rapport avec lui et sûrement avec ce qu'il était contraint de faire afin de s'assurer l'héritage des Black. Au bout de plusieurs heures d'observations, Narcissa appela son fils, qui bon gré mal gré accourra aussitôt dans le salon, faisant un signe de tête à sa mère et saluant la femme se trouvant avec elle.

Sans se soucier de lui, les deux femmes recommencèrent à discuter sans se soucier de lui, ce qui lui permit de contempler la femme. Elle devait avoir un à certain âge, visiblement avancé masqué pourtant par un maquillage juste mais ne criant pas de vérité.

« Tant que sa fille n'est pas comme Pansy, je suis bien d'accord » pensa-t-il alors que ce fut à cet instant que sa mère lui parla.

« Je te présente Margaret. C'est elle qui va t'initier » expliqua-t-elle un léger sourire en coin alors que son fils blanchissait comme lors de sa nuit dans la forêt interdite lors de sa première Harry.

Il voulu protester mais n'eut pas le temps et non plus le courage.

« Ce sera un bon garçon » fit la femme alors que Drago sentait le plafond lui tomber dessus.


End file.
